I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas, There is Just One Thing I Need
by take me to happily ever after
Summary: Christmas one-shot guys! :) Guess which two love birds are in the holiday spirit (;


**Hey guys! :D I was thinking of a little Christmas one-shot! I mean, c'mon, who doesn't love Christmas ;) Anywayssss hope y'all enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Kim's POV _

Oh Christmas.

A beautiful holiday. Celebrating with the people you care most about, decorations, singing carols, eating candy canes and gingerbread, and all that holiday spirit. I smiled to myself as I thought about it, but it was more like a sad smile. Why you ask?

_Jack._

Yeah, he is my best friend. Yeah, he and I get along amazingly. But, I don't want to be _just friends. _I want to be _more than friends. _But seriously, like what the hell Kim? There's no way that's gonna happen. It's gonna take a Christmas miracle for that to happen. I sighed to myself as I finished hanging the last few lights outside our dojo.

"Thanks everyone," Rudy exclaimed happily. "Our dojo is definitely the most Christmassy here!" We all laughed at Rudy's silliness.

"I gotta run, see y'all tomorrow!" I told them, then started to head home. Jack then called out my name. I turned around and saw him running towards me.

"Hey," He said softly, then gave me a smile. All it took was for him to smile and brighten my mood. I hate the way he makes me fall head over heels for him. "Goin' home?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my mom wants me to help decorate the house too."

"That's cool, my mom wants me to do the same," He answered, chuckling softly, then cleared his throat. "So uh, did you hear about the Winter Dance this Friday?"

"Yeah," I said, a little nervously. _Was he gonna... ask me? Oh, please ask me to the Christmas dance.. Pretty pretty pretty pretty please.._

"That's cool," He answered, shuffling his hands into his pocket. I frowned slightly, but forced a smile. I didn't want to look desperate.

"Yeah, Grace and I were planning on going dress shopping soon," I told him, then gave him a small rant about what dress I should have. After a few minutes, we reached our houses and waved goodbye.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I shouted.

"Living room!" She called back, her voice slightly muffled. I dropped my bag on the couch and noticed that there was a giant tree in the middle. Mom had just got the tree to stand, and was working on decorating it.

"Don't just stand there, help me decorate!" She told me. I laughed and took a few ornaments out and started decorating. Mom and I started talking about school, my siblings, and all that junk. After about 20 minutes, we finished decorating the tree. She flashed a smile at me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie," She said. I smiled.

"So uh, what did you get me for Christmas?" I asked, smiling.

"Something you are going to love," Mom said, then went into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. Of course she wouldn't tell me yet. I checked my phone and opened Instagram**(I don't own, but I wish I did)**. I took a pic of our decorated Christmas tree with the caption: _Mom and I decorated the tree:) _

After a few seconds, I got a bunch of likes already. I saw that Jack had already commented on it. I smiled as I read it: _Better than the one** rudy_gillespie** got for the dojo. __  
_

I laughed at that. He wasn't wrong. Rudy had gotten a tiny tree that was like, leafless. It had like what, 3 pine needles on it? Seriously, he had so many gorgeous lights, but a crappy tree. Rudy then commented on it: _You should appreciate the fact that I actually got us a tree_ _**thatkaratekidjack23**_

After a few moments, I put my phone away and went up into my room. Grace then texted me.

_Dress shopping. Now. The dance is in two days! I'm at the door of your house, get down here now. _

I smirked at that text, and went back downstairs. Yes, Grace was already there.

"Mall. Now." She said when she saw me.

"Hello to you too, Grace," I said sarcastically, but went along with her anyways.

* * *

We reached the mall and Grace had dragged me into Forever 21 **(I don't own Forever 21..Sadly..) **and grabbed a bunch of random dresses. We went into the dressing room. She held up a dark purple dress with a white sash in the middle. I shook my head to it. She scoffed and held up another one. I shook my head again. I sighed. This was gonna be a longgggggg day._  
_

After about _two fucking hours_, Grace finally decided to finish shopping. We went to Forever 21, Brandy Melville, Uniqlo, H&M, and Abercrombie **(I don't own any of these stores). **I had chosen a light blue strapless dress with a white sash. I also had a white scarf-like jacket thingie **(I seriously don't know what those are called LOL)**. Grace was wearing a dark blue dress with a black sweater over it. I had to admit, we both looked adorable. But really, if Grace wasn't my best friend, I would kill her for making me shop with her for this long. But whatever.

I was really tired when I got home, so I collapsed on to my bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**(Line break to the day of the dance) **

The day was FINALLY over, and in a few hours, we'd be going to the Christmas dance. I was excited, but Grace kept questioning me about a date to the dance.

"No, I don't have a date," I said, exasperated by that damn question.

"Jack didn't ask you?" She asked. I nodded.

"No.. he didn't," I said cautiously. "Why? Did he say anything to you?"

"No," She said, and my shoulders slumped. "So are you sure you don't want a date?"

"YES! I'M SURE! GRACE! STOP ASKING ME THAT FUCKING QUESTION!" I burst out at her. She nodded quickly and didn't say anything more. We went to our lockers in silence. After a few seconds, I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"D-does Jack have a date?" I asked her timidly.

"I don't know," She admitted. "I don't think so."

"Okay," I said quietly. "I wonder if he likes anyone."

"Uh, you?" She told me, and I glared at her.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically. "Of course he likes me."

"I'm serious, he's so obvious about it," She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"A guy like him wouldn't like a girl like me," I told her, shrugging. "Besides, let's just forget about guys and have fun at the dance!"

We linked arms and walked on to the street towards my house. Grace and I were planning on hanging out there until the dance.

* * *

**At the dance**

We walked into the gym and I was blown away by the decorations. Blue shimmering snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, and bright white lights dancing around. They were playing _'All I Want For Christmas Is You' By Mariah Carey_ **(I don't own this song)**. I smiled as Grace and I linked arms and looked for someone we knew. Grace spotted a few cute guys and she winked at me. I frowned and shook my head. _I don't want to be with a cute guy, I want to be with Jack_. Ugh, how cheesy do I sound?

We then saw Jack, Jerry, and Milton. They clean up pretty nice. Milton was wearing a white collar shirt, a pale blue vest, dark blue pants, and a bow tie. Very, very Milton. Jerry was wearing a dark blue shirt, a black leather jacket, and ripped jeans. Jack... Oh my god, I'm gonna faint soon. He looked amazing. He was wearing purple collar shirt and a black jacket. His shirt was a little tight so I could kinda see his 6 pack. I blushed just thinking about him shirtless.

"Hey ladies," Jerry said, then put an arm around Grace. "Let's dance."

Grace giggled, then shot me a look that said 'S_orry_'. I nodded and let her go. I looked back at Jack and Milton, and Milton was dancing with Julie. It was just me and Jack. Jack and me. Well this is gonna be awkward...

They started playing _I Won't Give Up _by Jason Mraz.

"So um, hey," He said, giving me a nervous smile.

"H-hey," I replied back, smiling awkwardly.

"You look great," He complimented me, and I smiled.

"Thanks, so do you," I told him.

"So um, do you want to-"

He was cut off by Lindsay. My heart sank and I glared at her.

"Hi Jack," She said sweetly, then her eyes narrowed at me. "Kim."

"Lindsay," I said to her, gagging at the fact that I even said her name. She rolled her eyes.

"Jack, do you wanna dance?" She asked him. He looked back at me and I looked at the floor. I couldn't bare listen to it, so I walked away.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Jack and Lindsay on the dance floor. I turned away immediately, biting my lip to refrain from crying.

I sat down in a corner of the room, staring at the centerpiece, my heart shattered completely. _What was I even thinking? Jack could never like me._

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up. _Jack. _

"Hey," He said, then noticed the wetness in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," I said quietly. "Where's Lindsay?

"I turned her down," He said. "I don't like her anyways."

I scoffed. "Mhm."

"I'm serious," He laughed, then took a seat in front of me. "And, you seemed upset when you walked away."

"Why would I be upset?" I asked him, trying to hide the fact that I _was _upset. I was upset he even looked at Lindsay.

"I don't know, me dancing with Lindsay?" He suggested, and grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Really, Lindsay's not my type."

"What is your type?" I teased, giggling slightly.

"Mmm I don't know," He said. I rolled my eyes. "No, I do know. Blonde girls with beautiful brown eyes and are black belts in karate." My eyes widened. _Wait... what? _He went on a little more. "And, a girl with the middle name of Anne, last name of Crawford, and first name of Kimberly." I glared at him when he said my full name, and he quickly added, "Kim. Just Kim." I smiled at him.

He got up from his seat, and held out a hand, "I've been meaning to ask you something. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"We're at the dance, you goof," I smirked.

"Then, do you wanna dance?" He asked me with a hopeful grin.

I smiled and took his hand. We walked towards the dance floor, my arms around his necks, and his on my waist. We swayed to the music, laughing, smiling, having a good time.

After a while, he kissed me in the middle of the slow song. No words could describe how I felt. Let's just say...

_It was a magical Christmas for me. _

* * *

**-.- This is a crappy ending XD. Whatever, I kinda had this idea for a Christmas one-shot for a while :) Hope you guys liked it anyways, and MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSS :DDDD **

**Hope you guys all have a WONDERFUL Christmas! Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, have an awesome Winter break :) **

**BE SURE TO EAT LOTS OF GOOD THINGS FOR ME! LIKE GINGERBREAD AND COOKIES AND PIE AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF LOL :D **

**Luv you all xx :D**


End file.
